i love you lots babe
by Arreis-Ella Faith
Summary: I know this isn't a story but I couldn't figure out where poems go so im soryy...anyway this is dedicated to my boyfriend ian2671 please leave reviews thnx 3
1. Chapter 1

I needed you,

I wanted you,

You left me,

You said goodbye,

You said you never wanted me,

With each word you said,

You hurt me more than before,

So with each word I cut,

Blood streamed down my arm,

Tears flowed down my face,

You caught me in pain,

You said you were sorry,

It was too late,

I whispered "I'm sorry"

As i walked away,

You found me later,

I was on my last breath,

Blood made a puddle around me,

You looked at my arms,

Pain crossed your face,

You tried to save me,

It was too late,

You waited too long,

"I love you" I whispered,

Tears fell from your eyes,

You gave me one last kiss,

I got my one last wish,

To die in your arms,

And say goodbye forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Point your lashes down,

And picture my face,

I'm smiling,

Open your mouth,

Speak with your heart,

And only you can see my soul,

I'm waiting,

Place your arms around my waist,

And you can embrace my uncertainty,

I'm shaking,

Press your lips against mine,

And try to catch me,

I'm falling.


	3. Chapter 3

You are my sun,

You are my moon,

You are the flowers,

In midnight bloom,

You are my love,

You are my life,

And I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

I was broken,

I was lost,

I was looking for a home,

When suddenly you came to me,

You opened your arms,

I looked at you with worried eyes,

I walked into your arms,

Just the way you walked into my life,

You closed your arms,

You held on tightly to me,

You gave me a chance,

Now all I know is I'm falling,

I'm falling for you.


	5. Chapter 5

In the moon light,

I see your face,

In the moonlight,

I cling to you,

In the moonlight,

I hide my scars,

For in the moonlight,

Hidden things show,

My eyes close at your touch,

In the moonlight,

I breathe,

I cry,

I see the stars for what they are,

I believe in us as i look into your eyes,

I know who we are,

As we kiss,

I feel like fireworks are exploding,

In your eyes,

The streams we sit by sings a song,

The stars i see among the moonlight,

The fight is over and here we are,

I believe in you for i see your true colors.


	6. Chapter 6

You told me it was over,

You said I was worthless,

I told you I would die without you,

You said it didn't matter,

You didn't care,

I believed you,

I ran home crying,

I hid in my room,

I slid down my wall,

I screamed until my throat hurt and I couldn't scream anymore,

I held onto our picture as I cried,

I got up still crying and dug through my things,

I grabbed my blade and sat down,

I froze as I thought how I promised I would never do this again,

Then I realized that it doesn't matter what I do,

You don't care,

You said it yourself,

I slit the inside of my wrists until I had deep slashes all the way up my arm,

By the time I hit a vein there was blood everywhere,

The memories came flooding back,

My life was flashing before my eyes,

I slumped over as you ran in,

You looked down to see me lying in a puddle of blood,

You started to cry,

You sat down beside me and pulled me into your arms,

You knew right away that it was too late,

I knew it too,

I was barrelly breathing,

I smiled as I felt you wrap your arms around me tighter,

I opened my eyes and looked up at you

You whispered how sorry you were,

That you were being stupid,

Its ok I whispered,

You leaned down to kiss me,

I kissed you back,

You pulled away just as I faded away,

I love you I whispered on my last breath,

I love you too he whispered,

I died then,

You held onto me awhile longer,

When you put me down you had realised you couldn't live without me either,

You were still crying,

You reached over and grabbed my blade,

You slit your wrist,

With every cut you hit your vein,

"You said you couldn't live without me "he whispered,

You're not going to die alone babe "he said as he picked me up,

He died with me in his arms,

We died together,

We were buried together,

We won't ever be apart,

Were together in love forever...


	7. Chapter 7

As I looked into his eyes,

And found his longing stare,

I stopped myself from saying words,

That would show just how much I care,

He puts his hand on my face,

I try to hold my feelings in,

I won't say those words again,

To show my love for him,

The last time I had told him,

How much he meant to me,

He pulled his hands away from me,

And said to leave him be,

I never spoke those words again,

For fear of his deep fright,

I thought it was the last time,

Until that blissful night,

His fingers traced around my face,

Pushing hair away,

And I was quite unprepared,

For what he was to say,

My heart beats quickly,

My mind raced on,

I thought I might cry,

He looked as if he might faint,

Imagine this one strong guy,

But never would I be so impressed,

With anything he'd do,

Than when he took that heartfelt leap,

And told me he loved me.


	8. Chapter 8

You tell me sweet things,

You tell me you love me,

You make me feel alive,

I truly think I love you too,

I tell you that I love you,

I tell you I miss you,

I really do,

One day passes without you and I feel like dying,

Without you I'm nothing,

With you I'm everything,

I've been hurt before,

But I'm putting my heart into you,

I trust you to love me,

I trust you to care.


	9. Chapter 9

We are surrounded within each other,

Were together forever,

There is fire,

Burning within our love,

There is water,

To refresh us from pain,

There is earth,

To comfort us when needed,

There is air,

To cool us down when we are mad,

Then there is us,

To be there for each other,

To care for each other,

To love each other.


	10. Chapter 10

To cry is too show weakness in your eyes,

I see pain among your eyes,

As we try to comfort each other and hide our fears,

We lye together among the grass,

I hide the pain in me as we laugh,

It isn't you,

It's all me,

I love you,

And you shall never believe how much I see,

You shall always be my favorite,

And even if I cry I know I'm beautiful in your eyes,

A tear glistens on my face as I think of you,

Because I'm happy that I am yours and you are mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Our life a sorry mess,

The pain turns my heart to black,

I need you to stop the pain,

You need to be by my side,

Forever has come,

Changing us for eternity,

I would die to hold you in my arms again,

I would cry to hear your voice,

I would do anything to see you again

I would kill to be yours again,

I need you,

I want you,

I will die without your love,

I will turn to dust without you.


	12. Chapter 12

I love you,

You are mine,

I miss you,

I am yours,

There is hope,

With all new dreams,

There is all new dreams,

There is joy,

Within us,

My tears wash away the pain,

Of missing you,

Your love makes me forget,

All the tears,

That you have caused


	13. Chapter 13

Time slips by,

My love grows stronger,

My heart beats faster,

I don't want you to leave,

I want to stay in your arms forever,

I need you,

You're all it takes for me to breathe,

You're all I have,

I wish you were able to stay with me forever,

Your mine,

You know it,

Why can't people see that I love you?

You're everything to me,

You make me complete,

You're the piece I'm missing,

I finally fund the other half of me,

I finally made the right choice,

I finally gave my heart to the right person,

I trust you,

I believe in you,

I love you.


	14. Chapter 14

My heart has been spinning wildly,

Everyday stuck thinking about you,

I'm sick of missing you,

I just want you to hold me,

I hate this pain not seeing you brings,

I want to be with you,

But yet I can't,

I love you,

But how do I know you love me?

Will you be there to wipe away my tears?

Will you be there even if I say I'm worthless?


	15. Chapter 15

I love who I am,

But who I am scares me,

For if I think I'm strong,

I'm wrong,

I cry myself to sleep,

As I think of who I could have been,

I could have been there for you,

Instead you were there for me,

I layed down on the floor and hugged myself,

While I cried,

Breathless I screamed as pain overcame me,

But still you found me lying on the floor,

Your there when I'm not,

My heart stopped,

When you looked at me,

I saw the pain in your eyes,

You hugged me as you thought to yourself,

How this is your fault,

But the only fault here,

Is from the one person who claims to father me,

Yet I know it will be ok for now,

As we both still want to end our lives,

To not breath,

But to lie in each other's arms and die.


	16. Chapter 16

You told me it was over,

You said I was worthless,

I told you I would die without you,

You said it didn't matter,

You didn't care,

Not about me,

I believed you,

I ran home crying,

I hid in my room,

I leaned against the wall,

Slowly sliding down,

I screamed until my throat hurt,

And my heart couldn't take any more,

I grabbed our picture and held on tightly,

The picture was covered in tears as I put it down,

I got up and dug through my boxes,

I grabbed my blade,

I remembered that I promised you I wouldn't do this again,

Then I realised that you don't care,

You never did,

You told me that yourself,

I slit the inside of my wrist,

Starting small and light,

By the time i hit my vein the cuts were big and deep,

I started to see black and red spots,

I layed down again,

Thats when my door opened,

You walked in,

You said you were sorry,

By then it was too late,

You looked down and saw me laying in a puddle of blood,

You sat down beside me ignoring the blood,

You carefully pulled me into your arms,

You knew you were too late and so did i,

You whispered how sorry you were as i opened my eyes,

I told you it was ok,

You leaned down to kiss me,

With all that was left of me i kissed back,

I whispered how much i loved you,

You told me you loved me too,

I died at that moment,

You held onto me for awhile longer,

Then you put me down,

You were crying,

You reached down and grabbed my blade,

"You said you couldn't live without me" he said,

"Well you're not dying alone babe" he whispered,

He slit his wrists,

Then he put the blade down,

He held onto me till he died,

We died together,

We were buried together,

We are together forever,

We were buried together on the same day,

We cannot be apart,

I guess that's what happens when you truly love someone.


	17. Chapter 17

The wind blows,

The sun shines,

As you smile,

And I do as well,

Were together here and now

Loving each other,

But there is still pain,

Where all love starts,

It starts in the soul,

Then moves its way,

To my heart,

While bluebells ring,

My eyes fill with tears,

For I was broken,

But our love is here,

It was fate to live in fear,

Until you come and I hear you say,

It doesn't need to be this way,

Now as you ask me how I feel,

I feel fine and quite subline.


	18. Chapter 18

I thought you were gone,

Now you are here,

Closer to me than ever before,

When you smiled it filled my heart with joy,

The sun is shining,

And so are you,

The world is here,

You hand me flowers,

What is happening?

Our hands are locked,

As I sing our song,

You read my expressions,

With the yellowy pink glow,

Of the setting sun,

The bells chime,

As I surrender my life to you.


	19. Chapter 19

I think about you every day,

You're always on my mind,

You're the first thing I think about in the morning,

And the last thing I think about at night,

I don't need the stars to shine,

Or the sun to rise,

I don't need to look upon the moon,

Or stare up into the bright blue sky,

All I need is you,

The colors of the sunrise don't interest me,

The night sky is dark,

You're my light,

My star,

My moon,

My sky,

My sunrise,

My night sky,

You're my everything.


	20. Chapter 20

I never opened up,

I never let anyone in,

My heart was locked in chains,

You came to me with a key,

You unlocked my heart,

And stole it away,

I didn't know what to do,

I didn't know what to say,

Now i know,

That all you need to know is...

I love you


	21. Chapter 21

I keep looking in all the places,

Where you're supposed to be,

No matter what I always seem to find you,

You're all I want to see,

I just can't seem to understand,

What it was that changed my heart,

All this time I thought I knew who I loved,

When really it was always you,

But know that I love you,

And I always will,

Because I cared about you then,

And I care about you now,

Even though I hurt you once,

I can't seem to let you go,

I will not go on without you,

And I want to make sure you now,

It will take time to mend,

The damage I have done,

But broken hearts do heal,

That's where strength comes from,

For now tears may fall,

And thoughts may circle to you,

But soon I will be happy again,

If you have hope I will stay yours forever...


	22. Chapter 22

Believing,

It's something I learnt,

Hope,

Is something I cherished,

Life,

Is my virtue,

But I can't believe,

That no one sees that,

Life is something I need,

But don't they see that,

Babe you're all I look for,

You're all I need.


	23. Chapter 23

You broke these chains,

You called me yours,

You held me tight,

You broke my walls,

I tried to stay away,

I tried to hide my feelings,

But I fell,

I fell hard,

You say you won't ever leave me,

I believe you,

I trust you,

I've told you everything,

You tell me you love me,

And damn I can't get enough,

Babe you're all I need,

You're all I ever want.


	24. Chapter 24

I thought I felt a tingle,

A small little zap,

Just enough to prove,

There's nothing like that,

You would touch me,

You would feel me against you,

Soft like a feather,

Your hands would move around me,

Locked in a kiss we are,

Were pressed together,

Body to body,

Arms around each other,

Trying to get closer,

As we feel the push of love,

And it's more than a tingle and more than a zap,

It's the everlasting love.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm hiding deep inside,

Screaming for someone to hear me,

You came for me,

But it's too late,

I'm walking away from you,

I'm giving up,

I don't know what to do anymore,

Blood and tears mix on the floor,

I think about how you left me,

I think about how I miss your arms around me,

How I miss your kisses,

I fall to the floor smiling at old memories,

I imagine you holding me right now,

I imagine you kissing me,

But like you memories don't last,

The memories fall away just as you had,

My breathes fades alongside the sound of your voice,

My heart stops just like you had ripped it out of my chest,

I fade away.


End file.
